


Reminiscing

by wannabuyahotcat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Fluff, Humans are jerks, rescuing the cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabuyahotcat/pseuds/wannabuyahotcat
Summary: Reader thinks back on how she first met the Skeleton brothers..May write more at some point, but for now just something that popped into my head and wanted to share. :)





	1. Chapter 1

You had been good friends with the Skeleton brothers for a few years now.

Ever since you met them, you'd managed to form a strong bond with both of them. It hadn't exactly been the best circumstance for your first meeting, but being the one to be able to coax a frightened Sans down from a tree when a police dog took a disliking to him, it seemed to put you in both of their good books. The monsters had made quite the splash, appearing out of seemingly nowhere with a whole chunk of human history that had been buried and lost.

Quite litterally buried.

You were a Police officer, sent to do menial labour work when the Monsters came to the surface, spilling out of a cave in the side of mount Ebott. You were part of a crew responsible for closing off the mountain.

Of course, you felt it was wrong. You had too much empathy, but your size and strength made you one to be picked out for that sort of work. You didn't even want to be a cop. Your family had set up a contact to get you the job without even asking you. Well, you did need the money, so your hand was pretty much forced.

Really, Monsters coming out of the underground after centuries was one of the best things to happen in your lifetime. Sides were split, of course, both having their own fair share of extremists, but for the most part they were able to merge into society with little fanfare.

You did remember fondly, your first interactions with the brothers..

~~~

"PAPY! HELP! IT WANTS MY BONES!"

The lanky, hoodie wearing Skeleton wandered through the patch of trees he'd last seen his brother running towards. "where are.. how the fuck did you get up there? it's just a dog, sans.."

"NOT A NICE DOGGY!"

A few of the K-9 crew were standing around, having a bit of a chuckle at the pudgy looking skeleton stuck half way up a tree. The branch he was clinging to bending under his weight.

"guys, c'mon, take the dog away. can't ya see it's scaring him?" Papyrus drawled, still in his usual slouch as he took a drag from a cigarette. "seriously."

"Can't. Under orders to keep tabs on you lot." A cocky looking young cop said, his voice rife with amusement. Papyrus let out a long sigh.

"just pull it back so i can get my bro down. he's not fond of dogs."

The other cop holding the leash rolled his eyes, pulling the barking and whining German shepherd away from the base of the tree. Sans still clung to his branch like his life depended on it.

"I-IS IT GONE?"

Pap eyed the human men, knowing full well what they were planning to do. He grit his teeth. "Yeah, you can come do- for fucks sake!"

The officer let the dog get back under the tree, to the sounds of Sans' distressed cries and their own laughter.

Papyrus could feel his ire starting to build, and the last thing he wanted to do was cause trouble. "this is just being cruel."

"What's going on over here?"

Pap stood back as you walked over to survey the scene. He looked across at you, surprised to see a female human who's height rivaled his own 6'4' stature. You looked across at the K-9 unit, then to the dog, and then up into the tree where the Skeleton monster was perched, tediously swaying on his branch. "What the hell? Get that dog away from here. I've a right mind to report the lot of you."

"Psht.. Just a monster.."

You strode over, making the three short men cower. "How dare you. All of you, back to your posts. You're not even supposed to be this far out. What did you do, chase him up the tree?" She looked up at the Skeleton above her. "Did they chase you up there with the dog?"

"Y-YES! I WAS JUST LOOKING AROUND AT THE FLOWERS AND THEN THEY CAME AFTER ME! I DON'T LIKE D-DOGS!"

You turned on the other cops, all of them looking worried. "Oh, that's cruel! Bugger off, the lot of you! Go do your actual jobs for once!"

They slunk back towards the camp, the growling dog in tow. Ugh, assholes.

"Sweetheart, it's okay now. The dog's gone, you can come down."

There was only a wimper from above you, as the other skeleton approached you.

"it's fine bro, they're actually gone. it's safe to come down now."

"I...I.."

"It's okay, honey. You're safe now." You cooed, hoping your calm tone could placate him.

"B-BUT I.."

"seriously bro, she's tellin' the truth. come on down and we'll go back to the others."

"I'M.. UH.."

You looked up, quickly realising the problem. "Oh, you can't get down, huh?"

"Y-YEAH. I DID SUCH A GOOD JOB OF GETTING UP HERE THAT I CAN'T SEEM TO GET BACK DOWN."

Papyrus smacked his forehead with his hand, making a hollow clack noise. "brooooo.."

You couldn't help but smile. "It's fine. I'll go get you a ladder, okay? If any other police come by, tell them Officer Jones is getting you a ladder. I'll be back in a minute.

"TH-THANK YOU OFFICER JONES!" The trapped monster called out as you took off through the woods. The sound of the taller skeleton's husky laughter following you as you ran.

You soon found what you were looking for, borrowing a ladder off the side of a rescue vehicle. Passing one of your closer coworkers, she gave you a raised brow, wordlessly asking what was going on. You didn't even look back to see her confused face when you told her. "I have to save a skeleton from a tree."

You made your way back, hopping over some shrubs as you approached the tree again. The taller skeleton was saying something and laughing, but it didn't seem to impress the one up there.

"PAPYRUS! THIS IS NO TIME FOR PUNS!"

"aww, c'mon bro. you know i wanna branch out with my humour."

"NO!"

"heh, you're all bark and no bite."

"WHY?" He whined, and you snorted, alerting them to your presence. "OH! OFFICER JONES! YOU'RE BACK!"

You placed the ladder against the thick trunk of the tree, digging the top into the bark to keep it steady.

"Excuse me, Papyrus, was it?"

The orange clad monster nodded lazily, his cigarette hanging loosely from his teeth.

"I'll need you to hold onto the ladder for me. Last thing I wanna do is fall or drop.. Uh, what's your name, sweetheart?"

"MWEH! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!"

Papyrus held onto the metal ladder as you started to climb up. The top of the ladder ended up falling a few feet away from the branch, but you would still be able to reach up and pull him down. If he trusted you enough, that is.

The closer you got to him, the more relaxed he seemed to get, which was a good sign.

"Hey Sans. Might need you to hold your arms out and them grab onto me to get you down. The ladder is too short."

He looked at you with giant, blue eyes, and then down to the ground where Papyrus gave him a lazy wave.

"I-I DON'T WANT TO FALL!"

You felt so sorry for him. He was trembling as you reached out to him.

"I will try my very hardest to make sure you don't fall. Do you trust me, Sans?"

He set a steely gaze on your arms, before looking back up to your eyes. "MWEH.. I DO."

"Okay. Hold onto my arms, and on the count of three, I'm gonna swing you behind me. Grab onto the ladder around me, and then you should be able to climb down."

"I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU.." He said in a stage whisper. You felt touched that he was worried for you as well.

"I'll be just fine. I'm a big strong girl. I can pick up people who are bigger than I am. You're in good hands." You said, reaching out to him and motioning for him to grab hold. It was a good thing he did, because it was then the branch he was clinging to made a loud snap, breaking as you swung him behind you. He hit you in the back, knocking the air out of your lungs with his rib cage, but he was safe.

"STARS! THAT WAS SO CLOSE! THANK YOU OFFICER JONES!"

You smiled, your head still a little light from the impact. "You're s-so welcome! Please, just call me _____. Okay, down we go."

He climbed down the ladder, holding himself away from you gingerly. Once you heard his feet touch down, you climbed down yourself, resting against the ladder as Sans patted himself down. He seemed just fine. Job well done.

"MISS _____?"

You looked up, and then down again. He was looking up at you with stars dancing around in the voids of his eyesockets. "Yeah, Sans?"

"THANK YOU! YOU SAVED MY LIFE! I AM FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT!"

You spluttered a little as he took your hands in his, looking nothing if not determined. Papyrus seemed to think this was the funniest thing in the world, as he doubled over laughing. His cigarette dropping to the ground.

"stars! sans, she just got ya down from a tree, no need to go pledging yourself to her for eternity!"

"BUT IF SHE HADN'T COME ALONG, THOSE MEAN HUMANS MIGHT STILL BE HERE WITH THEIR SCARY DOG! I MIGHT HAVE HAD TO LIVE THE REST OF MY LIFE IN THAT TREE!"

"I was just doing my job, Sans. You don't owe me a single thing, it was my pleasure to be able to help you. I'm glad you're safe and back on the ground now." You smiled, the swirls of blue and yellow in his eyes almost hypnotising. "W-we should head back. Your friends might be getting worried."

Sans finally let go of your hands, smiling up at you before heading over to his brother's side.

"c'mon, sans. lets go see if chara and asgore have made any headway talkin' to the humans."

You picked up the ladder, swinging it up over your shoulder as you followed them. When Sans looked back and saw you carrying it, he stopped in his tracks.

"_____! ALLOW ME TO CARRY THAT FOR YOU. IT IS THE LEAST I CAN DO AFTER YOU SAVED MY SKIN. WELL, I DON'T HAVE ANY SKIN, BUT IF I DID YOU WOULD HAVE SAVED IT!"

He beamed up at you, and your heart felt like it might bust from how dang cute he was.

"Aww, it's okay Sans. It's not that heavy. Besides, you should take it easy."

Oh god, he was pouting. You weren't sure how, being made of what looked and felt like bone, but it was distressingly adorable.

"NONSENSE! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HAD TO EXERT YOURSELF IN YOUR EFFORTS TO HELP ME."

"just let her carry the ladder, bro. she looks like she's got it." Papyrus shot you an understanding look, making you laugh. Sans must have been like this with everyone.

"HMPH.. FINE! I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WILL ALLOW IT.. JUST THIS ONCE!"

He strode back over to his brother, who rubbed the top of his skull, like a brother would ruffle a younger's hair. It was a sweet gesture.

"you're the coolest, bro."

"I KNOW!"

God, that was cute. You could feel your smile starting to ache in your cheeks, but you couldn't do anything about it.

When you reached the camp, Sans wasted no time in recounting your act of heroism. His story was embellished and exaggerated, but the way he described you really made you feel like you had done more than you realistically had. He called you his lady-knight in shining armour. Or at least with the shining badge.

Your tale of 'selfless bravery and sacrifice' gained you quick favour with the rest of the monsters present, and they were quick to welcome you among them. The child ambassador herself thanked you for saving her uncle.

Although you were doing your job, a job you didn't particularly like or want, it was times like this that made it all worth it.

~~~

You remembered that day oh so clearly. After that, Sans and Papyrus had both made efforts to get to know you better, and soon you were mingling with the Monster Royal family like it was nothing. The way they welcomed and accepted you completely still brought you to near tears sometimes. Not even your own family were that considerate.

Yes, you ended up becoming good friends with the brothers.

It was still a surprise to you when you found out that Sans was 5 years older than his tall, lanky brother. Once the shock had finally worn off, it seemed to make more sense with the way they acted towards each other. Even as sweet and little as he was at a mere 5', Sans had a presence that only an older sibling could have.

Papyrus was mostly a cocky smartarse.

He was also a very loving brother, and so was Sans. They would put their lives on the line without question to protect the other, you were sure of it.

You just hoped they would never have to.

The years went on, and you were finally able to find a job more suited to your skills and interests. You had been working as a manager for a childcare centre for about 3 months or so. You first got into the place as a caretaker, but soon after you started, the owner had to leave on maternity. Positions were shifted around, and you managed to nab the higher paying role. Of course, there were many more responsibilities. You were essentially running the business side of the centre, as well as planning play sessions and taking care of the kids themselves, but you wouldn't have it any other way.

Things were changing.

One of those things seemed to be Sans, and how he acted towards you.

One minute he was bubbly and overactive in his interactions, the next he was a bumbling, blushing mess. He seemed to always want to spend your rare time off with you. Be it shopping, going out to eat, working on hobbies, or even just relaxing after a stressful day at the centre with a shitty movie and pizza. He wanted to be there with you. At first you thought it was in a platonic kind of way, but more and more things had been happening to change how you perceived his affection.

First, it was the flowers.

You had turned up at the daycare centre one overly cool Monday morning to find a large floral arrangement sitting in the office. One of the carers had found it on the doorstep when she came into work, smirking when you picked up the card that accompanied them.

' _Miss _____,_

_I wanted you to have these flowers. They are almost as pretty as you!_

_Lots of hugs,_

_The Magnificent Sans_ '

You had apparently turned beet red, according to the other woman. It took a few minutes for you to calm yourself, but afterwards you gave the bouquet a nice vase and some water, taking it home with you in the evening.

You couldn't escape your coworkers ribbing about the 'nice flowers from your bonefriend' for at least a week afterwards.

It only seemed to get more and more obvious with every token of affection he brought you. Chocolates, more flowers, and even a bottle of expensive perfume that you swear you were going to wear every day for the rest of your life. How did he know you loved sandalwood?

Besides that, he had been starting to get more and more forward with showing physical affection. Hugs and noisy cheek kisses, the ones where he would practically yell "MWAH!" as he did them were fairly standard, but now he had started getting closer. Things like touching your arm when you walked side by side, letting his hands graze against yours, and not to mention the lingering hugs. Even Papyrus had raised a brow once or twice when he had noticed Sans not wanting to let you go.

You had no doubt in your mind now that he liked you, and-

"earth to _____. y'alright kiddo? You were spacin' out a bit there."

You jumped a little, looking across at Papyrus as he drove you both towards the Queen's house for Sans' 30th birthday party. You clutched your gift for him in your lap. Huh, must have been daydreaming again.

"thinkin' about sans again, huh?"

"No.." You answered, much too quickly.

"y'know, you tend to go bright red when you're lying."

"Shush you. I was just.. Thinking."

"... of?" Pap snickered, earning a halfhearted punch to the shoulder. It hurt you more than it hurt him. "oh, c'mon kiddo. you'd have to be blind not to see how bad you both have it for each other."

"What? I-I don't.." You squeaked, straightening up in your seat and glaring out your window as he laughed. It was husky and warm, just like the first time you had heard it.

You sighed, watching your breath fog up the glass as you let yourself smile. "Heh, so what if I do.."

"fuck, now I owe alphys 50 bucks."

"Excuse me?" You turned to face him, your glare not doing anything to wipe away the cheeky grin he was wearing.

"oh, just had a bet running with al and undyne about when you'd finally crack and admit you have the hots for my bro. no biggie."

You shook your head, letting out a harsh sigh. "I can't believe you sometimes."

"nyeh heh heh.."


	2. Chapter 2

The large, yet warm and inviting looking house soon came into view. You looked at it through the windows of Pap's car as it loomed on the horizon, then back down at the gift sitting in your lap. You hoped it would be liked by the birthday boy. Then again, you could give him a leaf and he'd still genuinely treasure it. He was too pure a friend.

"so, gonna stick around for when he cuts the cake? hit the bottom with the knife, gotta kiss a girl, right?" Pap teased as he pulled into the driveway, switching off the engine and looking down at you with the shit-eatingest grin he could manage. For someone with no lips, it was easy.

You shot your own back, picking the present up off your lap as you undid your belt. "Maybe I should tell Hapstablook about that song you were writing him, huh?"

That shut him up quick smart. He glared at you with narrowed sockets before he got out of the car, leaving you alone for a moment to giggle. You wouldn't, and he knew that. Still..

Opening the door, you stepped out into the sunshine. At least it was a nice day for a party, might even move it outside if it stays that pleasant.

Toriel greeted you both at the door, directing you into the open lounge and dining room where everything was set up. You could hear Sans before you could see him.

"Please do make yourself comfortable here, _____. My home is your home." She said as she took the gift from you, placing it with others in a big pile on a table. Sans was sure getting spoiled by everyone, the pile was towering so high that the tall Goat monster needed to reach up, and you came up to her chest at 6'4". So many big boxes dwarfing your meager offering. Good thing that what was in the box was only part of his gift, and the smallest part.

"Woooow. Lucky birthday boy, huh." You mused out loud, making Toriel giggle.

"There are a lot of gifts, that is for certain. Come! I shall show you to the back entertainment area where we have everything else set up. Sans has been awaiting your arrival quite impatiently."

Your cheeks felt warm as she winked, her snout curled up in a cheeky grin. Following, you both made your way through the grandiose home.

"AH! _____! YOU CAME!"

Sans was on you as soon as you walked into the back room, nearly knocking you back by the force of his hug. He grabbed you and pulled you in close once you had steadied yourself.

"Hey, buddy. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

His grip on your waist seemed to linger, so you did something you had never done before. You leaned down, and left a gentle kiss on the top of his skull. He looked up at you, his blue eyes sparkling and his mouth opening and closing.

"WAH.. WAH.."

"waluigi!" Came Pap's voice from the other side of the room, and it was enough to snap Sans out of his daze.

"UGH! PAPYRUS!"

Amused 'nyehs' filled the room as he laughed it off. "aw, c'mon bro, i was just kiddin' around."

"IT'S YOUR 'KIDDING AROUND' THAT MADE IT SO WE CAN'T GO BACK TO COSTCO!"

Sans had let go of you, and had made his way over to where Pap was, most likely to chastise him. When you looked away from him, you came face to face with Undyne and Alphys, both looking at you expectantly. You had to laugh. "Uh, Pap said he owes you $50 now, Al."

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" The buff, yellow lizard screeched, before being shushed by Asgore, who was pottering around with some last minute decorations. "Whoops! Sorry, Gorey.."

"A-a-are you and Sans d-dating now?" Undyne asked in a stage whisper, her yellow eyes bright with curiosity.

You shook your head, which seemed to make them shrink a little. "No, no, we're not dating _yet_."

They both went to walk away, before Undyne lit up, spinning back to look at you. "YET?!"

"Shhhhh! Keep your voice down." You hissed, trying to act serious, but your twitching smile betrayed you. "You guys have to keep quiet, but, uh, I was planning on asking him if he'd like to go out with me after he cuts the cake. Y'know, 'cause of the whole 'touch the bottom'-"

"You're gonna kiss him?" Alphys gasped, the two woman grabbing onto each others shoulders and bouncing in place. It was adorable. "Okay, okay. We'll keep quiet.. Gosh, It's about time you two nerds just went for it! Maybe now he'll find something else to talk about that isn't you."

That struck you right in the feels. He talked about you a lot? God.

"Or maybe it'll just make it worse." Al added before she and Undyne left to get drinks, leaving you standing off to the side again. When you looked over at Sans, he was already looking over at you. Catching your eye, he blushed, looking back at the monster he was conversing with. You felt light and strangely giddy, which was a change for you.

***

The party went on through the afternoon. Games were played and food was eaten. Chara had managed to make themselves a little ill on candy, even though Asgore had tried to limit their consumption of the stuff. That kid was sneaky. It also didn't help that Temmie kept egging them on against their father's wishes.

At one point you had caught the cat-like monster hiding more fun-sized chocolate bars in it's little jumper to give to Chara, outing it to Asgore who put both of them in time out for it. Chara didn't mind so much, but Temmie kept looking at you like they wanted to end you. A little melodramatic, that one.

Eventually the party started to wind down, and it was time for cake and presents. Ever the eager beaver, Sans was already standing at the table while Toriel was still in the kitchen, putting the final touches on the cake. It was a collaborative effort between her and her husband. All the waiting was worth it, when it was brought out and placed before him.

Once everyone was gathered, Asgore lit the wall of candles with a wave of his hand.

Everyone joined in with singing, even you, despite your self confessed tone-deafness. It didn't matter, though, when everyone was singing together.

You did hear Pap sing a slightly ruder version in the cacophony, and so did Sans, giving his brother a look.

"Blow out the candles, Sans!" Chara shouted, eager still to eat more sweets. You had to giggle at Asgore's exasperated expression.

"Make a wish!" You said next to him, his eyes closing while he thought of something. When he had, he nodded and took a deep breath in, managing to blow out all 30 candles with one 'breath'. Everyone cheered him, chants of "Hip, hip, hooray!" filling the room once more.

Once calm had settled, Sans was passed a knife to cut the massive cake. As it slid through, you mentally prepared yourself for what you were about to do.

Good old Alphys, ever the loyal wing-lizard, yelled out just as his knife hit metal. "TOUCH THE BOTTOM AND YA GOTTA KISS A GIIIIRL!"

His eye lights flickered to you, before he let out a nervous laugh. Bracing yourself, you bent down so that you were at his level. Reaching up, you cupped his face and turned it towards your own.

"Happy Birthday, Sansy."

You leaned in, pressing your lips to his teeth. The sound of everyone cheering was quickly drowned out, when he returned the kiss with gusto, wrapping his arms around your neck and pulling you in closer. The soft bone around his mouth acting like lips. It was much firmer than you were expecting, but still softer than kissing solid bone.

Cliched as it was, you weren't exactly sure how long you two stayed like that, but when you did eventually pull away to stand, his eye lights were sparkling. Yellow hearts fluttering amoungst the pretty blues.

"W-WOWZERS! THAT WAS ONE HECK OF A BIRTHDAY PRESENT!"

A lone party popper was let off over you both, a smug looking Pap standing there with a video camera hovering near his shoulder, surrounded in orange magic. "got it all on film, too."

"P-PAPYRUS! YOU'RE MAKING A MESS!"

"hurry up and cut the cake, bro. the masses are waiting."

You stepped back a little as Sans finished cutting the cake, serving everyone around. Once everyone else was looked after, you stepped forward again, Sans nudging you with a plate. He had cut you the most perfect looking slice you had ever seen. It looked so professional. All those cooking and food prep classes seemed to be paying off.

"HERE YOU GO! A PRETTY SLICE OF CAKE FOR A PRETTY GIRL."

His cheekbones lit up blue as he smiled up at you, holding the plate up for you.

"Thank you, Sans." You took the plate from him, looking down at those pretty eyes and beautiful smile. "Uh, I apologise for being so forward before but.." You started to say, when he grabbed you around the waist in a strong hug.

"MWEH HEH HEH! NO APOLOGIES! IT WAS THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT I COULD HAVE EVER ASKED FOR! I.. I JUST WASN'T SURE IF YOU RETURNED MY AFFECTIONS.. BUT NOW I KNOW!" He stared up into your face, looking determined. "I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WOULD LIKE TO TAKE YOU OUT ON A DATE, _____."

You bent down ever so slightly. "I would absolutely love to, Sans."

His eye lights twinkled, his smile growing even bigger, if that was even possible. "MWEH! THEN IT'S SETTLED!"

You did not expect him to pull at the collar of your shirt, bringing you close enough for him to kiss you. It was just as thrilling as the last.

You touched your free hand to your lips when he let you go, your smile burning your cheeks. "Hehe, you're pretty good at that."

"OF COURSE! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS GREAT AT MANY THINGS! KISSING IS JUST ONE OF THEM."

"bow chica wow wow.."

"P-PAPYRUS! YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT AT ALL!"

***

Most of the party-goers were gone by the time it started to get dark, leaving only extended family and close friends for present opening. It was probably for the best, as Sans would have taken forever thanking each and every individual person for their gifts after every single one was opened. He had made light work of the presents, already left with only a small pile of them, and they were ones from the few people left.

Pap chucked him a little cloth bag, tied together with what looked like Christmas tinsel. Sans side eyed his brother suspiciously. They had a tradition of joke gifts after all.

"TO SANSY. HAPPY BIRTHDAY. YOU'RE OLD. LOVE PAP." He read off a Christmas themed tag attached to the small bag. "MWEH, AGE MEANS WISDOM, MY DEAR BROTHER. MAYBE YOU'D KNOW IF YOU ACTUALLY LISTENED TO ME MORE OFTEN."

You nudged the birthday boy gently from your spot on the floor next to him, stopping the rant before it could start, and he opened the bag. Inside were a bunch of pebbles. Sans looked at them for a moment, before laughing.

"PAPY! THESE ARE FROM OUTSIDE! THEY'RE STILL WARM FROM BEING IN THE SUN!"

"happy b'day, broseph." The younger chuckled, catching one of the little rocks as Sans threw it. "hey, you're supposed to cherish them, not use 'em as ammo."

You had requested that your gift be left for last, as you had a feeling that anything else might be abandoned once he recieved it. Not to say it was better than anything else he had recieved so far, it was just that it was something you knew he desperately wanted. Something he had been coveting for _weeks_. Every time you walked past the local tech store he would want to go look at it, and he was saving up his own money for at least 2 months now to get it.

"DEAREST SANS, I HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR PRESENT. LOTS OF LOVE, _____... AWWWW! I KNOW I'LL JUST LOVE IT!" He said as he ripped the top off of the box, pulling out sheet after sheet of crepe paper. When he finally reached something solid, he pulled it out. "OH? WHAT'S THIS?"

He unwrapped it, letting the small joypad fall into his other hand. "IT'S A.. GAME CONTROLLER? WHAT'S IT FO-"

His eyes lit up like diamonds in sunlight when he realised just what he was holding.

"Happy birthday, Sans! The rest of your present should be outside." You looked over to Asgore, who nodded. He was your only partner in crime, having nipped out to set everything up while Sans was busy unwrapping gifts. "Yep, it's out there waiting for you."

You weren't sure if monsters were supposed to vibrate so violently, but there Sans was shaking like a leaf as he looked from the remote, to you, and to the back doors.

"THANK YOU! THANKYOUTH _ANKYOUTHANKYOUAMILLIONTIMESTHANK YOU_!" He screamed, standing up and throwing himself down on top of you in an almost violent hug. "CAN I GO USE IT? PLEASE?"

"use what exactly?" Papyrus muttered as he watched his brother finally jump up and bolt out the door.

"Well, you know that drone he's had his soul set on for so long.."

"you didn't! that thing is, like, hundreds of dollars!" He ran his hand over his skull, amused shock playing on his face. "wow, and i thought _i_ went all out on my gift. kudos to you."

You were called out by Sans, who was already out in the back yard. You quickly left to go join him, stepping out into the cool night air to see him sitting on the grass, holding the hefty drone up as he examined it. It was pretty shnazzy. GoPro camera and everything already built in. When he heard the door shut, he looked over his shoulder.

"_____, THANK YOU SO MUCH! THIS IS THE SECOND BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER!"

"You are so welcome. I'm glad you like it. I wanted to get you something that I knew you'd like and use."

He placed the device down gently, patting the grass next to him. "WOULD YOU BE MY CO-PILOT FOR THE MAIDEN FLIGHT?"

Once you were both sat down, he flicked everything on, a whirring sound filling the air around them.

"I MADE SURE TO PRACTICE FLYING OTHER DRONES BEFORE THIS ONE. IT SHOULD BE.. AHA!" He pressed a few buttons on the joypad, both of you watching in awe as it lifted up of the ground to hover before you. "IF YOU DOWNLOAD THE APP, YOU CAN SEE WHAT THE CAMERA SEES IN REAL TIME! HERE, USE MY PHONE."

While you configured the camera, he took it for a little test flight, his eye lights shrunk down in concentration.

"DID YOU KNOW THAT IT HAS A BUILT IN GYROSCOPE, SO THAT IT CAN TELL WHEN IT'S NOT SITTING LEVEL AND AUTO-CORRECT ITSELF? SO EVEN IF PAPY TRIED TO FLY IT HE'D HAVE A HARD TIME CRASHING IT."

You giggled, putting the phone down in front of you, a little image of yourselves looking back up at you. You waved, and saw yourself waving on the screen. "That's awesome. I think we're good to go. Take it for a scenic flight."

He did, not flying it so far away that he couldn't see it, but you were watching the birds-eye view of peoples roofs on the phone.

"THIS IS EVEN MORE AMAZING THAN I IMAGINED! HOW CAN I EVER THANK YOU FOR THIS?" Sans took his eyes away from the drone to watch your face. His eye lights still small but with a glint that made your soul flutter.

"Saaans, this is your birthday present. You don't need to repay me.. Just seeing you so happy is all the thanks I need."

With a smile, he went back to floating his new toy over the rooftops. You sat in comfortable silence for a while, before your mind went back to something he said before. "Heh, hey Sans.."

"MMHMM?"

You leaned in to rest against his side. "You said before that this is the second best present, right? Just curious as to what was the first."

With a flick of his fingers over the joypad, he let the drone come to a rest on the flat of someones roof.

"YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW?"

"Sure. I mean, it has to be pretty darn amazing to beat the drone."

You almost missed the sparkle in his eyes as he looked up at your face. "WELL, YEAH.. YOU ARE."

You had been good friends with the Skeleton brothers for a few years now. Best friends, even, and now with the way Sans kissed you and snuggled into your side, you knew that you would be close for many, many more.

At that moment, you couldn't think of anything better.


End file.
